


Sith Happens

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Fascinated Me, Cloaked in Shadows and Secrecy [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sith Happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreplay, or?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sith Happens

“Anakin!”  
  
The brunet tilted his head back over the chair he was sitting on, seeming to be paying no attention whatsoever to the fact they were in a _P_ _alace_.  
  
“Will you _please_ sit properly?”  
  
Anakin sunk lower in his chair, resting an ankle on his knee.  
  
“Are you serio- what if the Queen should see you?!”  
  
“Sith happens.”  
  
Obi-Wan finally lost it.  
  
His hand shot out, his Force closing around Anakin’s throat.  
  
“...So is this foreplay or are you actually pissed at me? Sex in a Palace? Kinky.”  
  
“Gentlemen...”  
  
Anakin shot to his feet, Obi-Wan’s hand returned to his sleeve and they stood next to each other, both of them quite red.  
  
Padmé looked slightly disturbed as she turned away.  
  
Anakin leaned in to whisper to Obi-Wan. “Told you... Sith happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
